My Daydream came true
by ML30512 JElSA Lover
Summary: An ordinary girl like Emma, goes to just an One Direction concert that changes her life, she meets Niall Horan, and almost as soon as they met, Emma and Niall becomes best friends, but soon enough, Emma falls for Niall as in a real crush, not just any other celebrity crush, but will Niall like her back? Sorry if it really sucks, my friend kinda requested this soooooooo yeah, ENJOY!


**Hey guys! My friend kinda requested this and I thought that it would be fun to try writing this story **

Emma's Pov

"OMG, can you believe it?!" Laura yelled as we were walking down the hall.

"Yes, you've said it at least 5000 times, you got us tickets to the One Direction concert, it was exciting at first but when you mention it over 5000 times, it gets kinda annoying". I said.

"I know...But isn't it awesome, we're going to see 1D!" She screamed, everyone was looking at us now...great...just great...

I rolled my eyes at her and dragged hyper Laura down the hall.

About 5 minutes later, in which seems like forever, we reached the changing room, we had P.E next.

We changed into our PE clothes and walked out, we saw Mofe and Santeri, Mofe was Laura's boyfriend and Santeri was Mofe's best friend, so we usually hang out, we've known each other since the 4th grade, Laura actually tried to hook me up with Santeri, which ultimately failed, leading Santeri into hating me in 5ft grade and we met this super annoying girl named Mimi **(Yup, that's me, the author, in case your wondering)** but she was ok and we eventually became friends, I also found out that she was also a dating expert and a really evil girl, she tried to draw a mustache on a portrait of another student, thankfully Laura was there or else there might have been a student self portrait with an mustache... But if you get to know her she isn't as bad as you think, but she gets hyper nearly all the time, and her best friend is actually the shyest girl in the whole grade, which is extremely weird considering her as mean... But anyways, she also tried to convince me to like Santeri which also ultimately fail too, because I was obsessed with Niall Horan from 1D, and I still am, well, mostly because she hated this boy named Mathew because he was her arch-enemy and when I said I had a crush on him, she went all crazy about it and tried to convince me to like another boy, this went on until the 7th Grade, when Santeri got a girlfriend named Ella, she was also here in 4th Grade but she got closer to Santeri in 6th grade, and by 7th grade, they started dating.

Laura is from Australia, she has brown hair and brown eyes, Mimi is from Thailand, she has brown eyes and black hair with a streak of red, she dyed it, I'm from England, I have dirty blonde hair and green eyes, not emerald green but more of olive green, Mofe is from Nygeria, he has brown skin, brown hair and brown eyes and Santeri is from Finland, he has blue-ish eyes and yellow-ish blonde hair.

Laura on the other hand, was actually friends with Mofe since 5ft Grade, and they only started dating in 11th grade.

"HEY GUYS!" A cheerful voice yelled from behind me, which totally scared us. I turned around and it was Mimi, she kinda grew up but she was still really immature, she's almost always evil now.

And not to our surprise, Mimi doesn't have a boyfriend, or even a crush, she had this campaign since 3rd Grade that said "She won't like anyone or get a boyfriend until she was at least 20 Years old"

And yes, I found that incredibly stupid, but Mimi isn't the type to be wasting time on caring about what other people thinks, she's kinda immature but is smarter then you think.

"Oh my god, that actually scared me!" I said.

She just merely shrugged.

"Mimi, are you sure you don't wanna meet Harry Styles?" I asked her.

"Sorry, but Taylor Swift's concert is on this Saturday and I sure don't wanna miss it".She said easily.

She somehow always could keep her black hair with a streak of red in a pony tail without making a real big mess like mine does sometimes.

She's always had that red streak of hair since she was in Grade 5

"Hey! By the way Emma, what was our music homework?" She asked, turning to me

"It was to find a song and then you have to sing it to the class". I said.

"Oooh ok then". She chirped.

"Hey! Guys, do you wanna grab a bite after school". Laura said.

"Sure!" All 4 of us said.

"Ok, meet me in the elementary school atrium, I kinda forgot something in the changing room". She said, winking at Mofe.

At first, he seemed confused, but then he understood and said "Uhh, I..I also forgot something in the changing room".

"Wow..." Mimi said, looking back.

"I know right". Me and Santeri said at the same time.

"You know what I'm thinking? I think their sneaking out to see each other". Mimi said.

Both me and Santeri turned our heads, gave her a glare and said "Ya think?"

"Why yes, yes I do think". She said.

She's always been kinda dumb.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"What did I do this time?" She said, giving us both bored looks.

You wouldn't consider Mimi and Santeri friends, because they never really talked, so let's just say their acquaintance.

"Hey E, what's the homework assignment Mr. Ellison gave us?" Santeri asked.

"Nothing, I'm pretty sure we don't have anything". I said shaking my head.

"Really? Emma, it's an 4 page essay we have to write about the ancient Greeks, like you have to pick one of the topics". Mimi said, giving me a look that said "Really?"

"REALLY?!" Me and Santeri both yelled in panic.

"Yup, Mr. Ellison clearly said that, I'm already done, it was super easy, I wrote about Medusa". She said as though it was as easy as 1+1.

We finally reached the gym, Mr. Tai was already waiting.

He was setting up the equipment for the class, it was dodge ball.

"Oh, hey guys! Your early!" Mr. Tai said.

Mr. Tai is from Canada.

"Dodge Ball! YAY!" Mimi cheered.

Soon the rest of the class poured in...except for Mofe and Laura.

I don't even wanna know what their up to...

* * *

Saturday Night...

So here I am, the 1 Direction Concert, there's about 2 more minutes until they all come out.

I felt so excited, Laura is right next to me...shivering to death...

_"Maybe it's the way she walked!" _

Here they come.

_5 mins later.._

They pretty much finished their song, but the awkward thing was in the first song, Niall was starring at me the whole time, I could feel my cheeks burn.

_30 mins later.._

I walked out of the performance hall to go to the bathroom, the hall out side was pretty peaceful, I could've swore that I broke my ear drums in there, there might've been more then 5 billion girls screaming their heads off in there.

Clumsy me, I didn't look where I was going and bumped into something...hard

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice said, offering to help me up.

"It's ok". I said, taking the hand.

I looked up and realize who it was...

NIALL HORAN!

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, I JUST TALKED TO NIALL HORAN!

Ok, I'm done with my total Fan-Girl moment.

"I'm Niall". He said.

"Yeah, I know". I mumbled.

"I'm Emma". I said, holding my hand out.

He shook it.

"Why are you not in the concert?" I asked him.

"Oh, I only come out on my Que, which is in..." He said looking at his watch.

"20 minutes". He finished his sentence.

"Wanna grab a bite?" He asked.

"Uh, sure!" I said.


End file.
